A conventional cooking device includes a peripheral-condition detection section near an operation section, and prohibits inputting of the operation section to realize a non-heating state when an object is placed on the peripheral-condition detection section (refer to Patent document 1, for example).    Patent document 1: JP-A-2006-207843